Toy Story: Jessica
by The Pegasus Writer
Summary: Fem Woody/Jessica/Male Jessie/Conor What if instead of Emily growing up and giving away her doll but it was Andy, but without the growing up part, because of a certain Buzz Lightyear, and they met ten years later, and not only a space toy but now a cowboy took her place in Andy's heart.


**Me:** Have you ever wondered what Toy Story would be like if Woody was a cowgirl?

 **Buzz:** Hahahahaha!

 **Me:** You could be next Buzz

 **Buzz:** Sorry

 **Woody:** Well you better be!

 **Me:** All characters branded by Toy Story is owned by Walt Disney, and if I owned it, well let's just say Woody and Jessie would be together

 **Jessie & Woody: **WHAT!

* * *

A little boy with brown hair and blue eyes was playing with his toys, the boy's name was Andy.

He was playing with a toy dog, an Mr Potato Head, Bo Peep and her sheep, and a toy doll dressed up in what looked like cowboy clothes but it had an feminine figure, the face of the doll was covered up by it's brown Stetson when it's head was pointing down wards.

The little boy tilted the doll's head upwards reveling that it was in fact a girl, she had chocolate brown eyes, bright brown fake hair that was done up in a pony tail, and she had a small but pointy nose that was kind of cute. The doll's name was Jessica 'Woody' Pride, for some reason Andy found that the name Woody fitted the cowgirl better.

Andy stopped playing with the others toys and mainly focused on playing with Jessica. It turned out that it was Andy's birthday.

He putted Woody down onto his Western style bed in his Western style room that he shared with his little sister, Molly. Who he toke down stairs.

After he closed the door behind him. The doll blinked, something that was made out of plastic and fabric blinked, the cowgirl raised her head and sat up. A smile some how appeared onto her plastic face. "Well pull my string! I forgot that the birthday party was today" Jessica said with a voice that sounded like an female version of Tom Hanks. She felt a little bit bad that she had forgotten that Andy's party was today.

After some thinking, she looked over the side of the bed and called out "Okay everybody, coast is clear".

Toys all around the room came alive and walked or drove out into the open, expect for a certain potato head. "Ages three and up! It's on my box! 'Ages three and up 'I'm not supposed to be baby-sitting Princess Drool" Mr potato head whined as he put himself together.

Jessica looked towards the green army man on the bedside table and asked "Have you seen Slinky?". Which the solider replied with a "no" whilst saluting to her.

She jumped down from the bed and called out Slinkys name. A voice came from behind her, and a brown slinky dog along with a checkers board came out underneath from the bed. "I-I'm red this time" Slinkey stated thinking that she wanted to play checkers with her.

The toys had an meeting, one topic that came up at every meeting was how Jessica was Andy's favourite toy since kindergarten.

After an while the group was gathered around an baby monitor. It turned on, and the Sargent's voice could be heard "Come in, Mother Bird" Oh how she hated when they would call her Mother bird, but it did suit her since she was basically the mother to all the toys, it was her job to make sure that they were safe and happy just like the job of a mother. "This is Alpha Bravo, come in, Mother Bird" the toy soldier's voice could be heard again.

The soldier read out all the presents that Andy got, an lunch box, bed sheets "Who invited that kid". And the board game battle ship.

The toys cheered in joy knowing that they were not going to get replaced, but Jessica looked a little bit down due to the fact that there was going to be no new toys.

But it turns out that there was one present left, but they never got to know what it was due to the fact that Rex knocked the monitor down and the batteries fell out. Jessica got a little bit angry due to the fact that they were taking so long putting the batteries in.

Everyone had to go back to where they were left because Andy was coming up stairs.

Little kids came into the room. One knocked Woody down the side of the bed and placed a cardboard spaceship in her 'spot'. They had to leave the room due to Andy's mom calling them down stairs for lunch.

The other toys came out of hiding and came up to the bed. They were surprised to see an dazed Jessica come out underneath the bed "Woody, what are you doing under the bed?" Slinky asked.

Jessica seemed a little hurt that she was so carelessly tossed down the side of the bed by Andy, she even thought about just staying under there in till Andy came to get her but she thought against it. "Uh, nothin', uh, nothin'" She told him. "I'm sure Andy was just a little excited, that's all" she reassured them for their sake but she mostly did it for hers, she looked up at the bed and began to climb.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Now your probably wondering why all the toys call her Woody, well it's because that none of them know that her real name is Jessica and she likes it that way.**


End file.
